The Alphabet of Despair!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Davis is a human being, and like all humans he has feelings too, but right now no one seems to give a care in the world how he can feel, but he is about to be given a chance to show everyone some sides of him no one ever thought possible.
1. Davis' Depression

**CHAPTER ONE**

A few years after Maylo-Myotismon was beaten, and the Digi destined had grown-up a little more…

Tai and his gang had all gone to college, and Davis' gang were in their second year of High-school, except for Cody who was still in grade eight. He was still in junior high, but would you believe it… he actually had a girlfriend.

Her name was Hitomi, and she was really into kendo, and she also had a bit of sensitivity in her.

As for the others, in high-school. Yolei and Ken started dating right when they got home, after Yolei finally admitted her long kept feelings from him. Davis even Joked about the time Yolei wanted to shake his hand just because he had touch Ken's hand.

Kari… well she did have a boyfriend at one time, but he moved away to America, and they had to break-up. She wasn't really up to dating anyone new yet as she hadn't decided who.

Besides, she and Yolei were on the school student body team, and they were in charge of organizing fun events. Dances, field trips, fundraisers… all that stuff. They sure were busy those days

TK was dating, Mina Anio. _**(The Sailor Venus girl)**_ She was a an incredibly pretty blonde cheerleader TK had a long time crush on, but never had the nerve to ask her out. No one quite remember how it happened, but they were now dating for 6 months and counting, and they really seemed to be getting along well.

Yeah, the all seemed to be getting through their days quite well… all except Davis that is.

Davis had also been acting very strange lately. For one thing, he wasn't his usual up-right boasting self anymore, he preferred not to attend any of the school dances that Kari, and Yolei's committee had arranged, and he even started to stop coming to regular fun Digi Destined meetings.

At times, he would just run off to the Digital world, and not tell anyone where he was going, and why, and he also ignored people's suggestions of how he should get his act together, and gave them a very sad and gloomy expression.

Kari and TK even tried to perk Davis up a little. By perking up, they did their little, "Let's make Davis Jealous." thing again! Even though they weren't even a couple, they still liked to tease Davis a bit… and usually it burned his fuse brightly, and gave him energy…

Somehow, even that wasn't helping…

After school… Yolei and Ken were going to see Cody at his Grandfather's dojo, and invited TK, Kari and Davis to tag along. They would visit him, and then head off to the Digital world for some more fun…

Only, Davis didn't feel like going… "Sorry, I can't… I, uh… got stuff to do." And so he left in a hurry as if he was trying to get away from the others as fast as he could.

"That was weird." said Yolei.

"Yeah… what would Davis have to do that's so important?" TK wondered.

…

When Davis got home, all he did was just go to his room and lie down on his bed, he looked as though he was melting away to nothing.

"Tough day at shchool, Davish?" Veemon asked.

"Plenty." Davis answered. "Why can't people understand…"

Davis was almost 16, and he still never made any attempts to find his own girlfriend. Well… of course he still liked Kari, everyone knew that. even Kari herself.

Everyone, _claiming_ to know Davis, just assumed he was probably just being stubborn. Refusing to choose a girl just because he couldn't have Kari… but no, that wasn't it at all, but no one bothered to ask him what was wrong.

The truth was, no one was into him at all!

Davis, with his old obnoxious attitude, girls had always thought of him as a total loser. A Dork! A geek! All Davis ever seemed to care about was soccer, and doing things his own way… he didn't even get quite the good grades back then.

No matter how hard he tried to show it, no one other than the Digi Destined, believed that Davis actually had true inner feelings. That he could be soft, and gentile… and especially kind.

Even when he, with his sense of obnoxiousness proved well…

_When all others backed down, he and Veemon kept going, and eventually they had saved they saved the day. Why if it wasn't for Davis… the whole world would've been destroyed by Malyo-Myotismon._

_It was his inspiring people to follow their dreams… his courage, his friendship, and miracles that brought victory against the dark forces._

… As a result, Davis didn't get much redemption for his actions. Girls still thought him to be a dorky, and obnoxious brat who had to do things his own way, and he even became a popular target for the tough guys making fun of him and saying mean things…

"_This little runt, saved us all, you got to be kidding?!"_

"_Let's see your powers get you through this, kid!"_

"_Get a life you dweeb."_

All those horrible voices, and nasty comments followed Davis in his mind everywhere he went, and to that very day, nothing had been the same for him. All this shakiness was starting to get at him.

He felt unloved, unappreciated, unwanted… and most importantly… he felt unhappy.

Despite what everyone said or thought of him, he was only human and like all humans,_ he had feelings too_. Feelings that no one seemed to take any notice of. That's why h preferred to be alone.

No one gave him a chance, no one intended to give him a chance. So Davis' chances of ever finding someone were somewhere between _in his dreams_ to _impossible._

Even so… he wasn't so sure he was ready to go for anyone anyways. After all, he still liked Kari, and wished to at least have a little chance with her, but who was he kidding. Kari was just like everyone else to him.

Her and her little jealousy pranks with TK only proved to Davis more that she wasn't into him and she never would be. Even though Kari, like the others saw Davis as a friend, he didn't think she was being very friendly with all the teasing and making fun of him. That was just being plain mean! Not that she _cared_ anyways, that was what he thought.

"_Boy, just once…"_ he thought to himself. _"Just once, I'd like everyone to know just how I feel. Show them, that I can have my soft sides, or show them that I can feel pain too. Yeah… then they'd feel sorry for beating me up like this."_


	2. The Film Festival

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Mykan here..._**

_**I just want it to be known, another reason I'm making this fic is to show how much bashing a charcter is not a very nice thing Even if it's neccesarry to help make plottings work out, it's still not a very nice thing.**_

**_Also, if any of you don;t like this fic, and are thinking of flamming me, you may as well not waste your time, Cuz I'm not changing anything, no one can make me... and that is FINAL!!_**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day… the student-body committee was hard at work trying to come up with a great idea to hold a big special event for all the students in the school. However, most ideas were dismissed due to the fact that they had already been done, or just not the right thing to do.

Teacher's carnival was dismissed, as that was something for the teachers and not the students alone, and it was done last month too to help raise money for upgrades in the school.

"We need something… something that the students would want to do, would seem easy, and really worthwhile." Yolei said. "But what?"

Kari didn't have an idea either. "It sure is hard to figure out something great when all the other ideas have been done." she said.

They took a moment to peek at the year book, where most of the pictures were taken by Kari. "So many memories…" she said sweetly.

"And they'll last a life time." added Yolei.

There we're all kinds of pictures…

One where TK's team had one the school the basketball championship, and another where Davis' team one the soccer trophy. Two of the biggest events in the school's P.E history.

There was even a picture of Ken and Yolei sharing their very first Dance since they began dating. They looked so cute, the students just couldn't stop talking about it.

"Hmm, mm… I wish we could've video taped it." Yolei said. "If we had I could've watched it again and again."

Kari giggled. "You know, I bet that video would be worth first prize in a dating clip show or something." she said. Yolei though the same thing… but then suddenly they both had an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kari nodded. "This is perfect."

They explained their ideas to the rest of the committee, and then took their idea to the principal, who was more than pleased to approve with the idea.

_**The next day**_…

Kari and Yolei were busy putting up posters around the school for the upcoming, _"Obadia-High Film Festival."_

The students, or whoever wished to enter… they were to make a short film, about five minutes long or so. Then enter it in the contest and receive a special award in _creativity,_ and _computer-studies._

Most of the gang met at a cafe after school and talked about the festival which would be coming in three weeks time to let the students finish their entries. "What kind of video are you going do, TK?" Kari asked.

"I don't know… I've been having a lot of ideas, and I'm trying to weave out the best ones." he said. "Maybe I could do a documentary on the Digital world."

Everyone thought that was a great idea.

Ken and Yolei wanted to try and do a hero scene, whereas Ken, the hero rescues Yolei from certain death and is rewarded romantically.

Kari wanted to make a film about her Digimon scrap booklet she'd made over the years with her digital camera. "Maybe I can even add it to your movie, TK."

TK liked that idea. "Maybe we can even get our Digimon to perform a little song and dance number at the end."

"EEE!!" this is going to be so exciting!" cried Yolei. The all shared in with the excitement, but it was broken when they saw an upset Davis, who was drenched from head to toe, stomp in.

He slammed his money on the counter at the lady, "Give me a milk… Chocolate… hurry!" he growled. The young-girl moved fast, she knew Davis only ordered those when he was really ticked off.

Davis gulped down his milk in a few chugs, and began to feel slightly less miserable. "Davis… what happened to you?" asked Ken.

Davis told them, that he was going to his locker, and when he finally got it opened, a huge bucket of water poured all over him, and he was laughed at by girls and their boyfriend who set him up.

They called him rude things, and didn't even bother to clean up the mess. So Davis had to clean it up… as Detention for a crime he didn't even commit.

"Ouch!"

"Ooh!"

"Dang!"

Davis sighed hard. "I'm just going to go home." he said and began to walk off.

"Oh, hey, Davis?" TK called. "We're all thinking of making Digimon movies for the festival, you want in?"

"We can stay at my place and order sick amounts of pizza…" added Yolei.

Davis usually jumped at invitations like that, but to today… "Uh… sorry guys, but not tonight, I got a lot of homework to do, but thanks anyways." then he was gone, leaving the others all confused.

"Since when did Davis ever care much about doing homework?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah." added Kari. "From all that I know, Davis never even liked doing school work of any kind. Why, would he start now?"

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

Davis sort of lied to them a little. He didn't really have any homework to do, it was rather a little of his own _special project _which he stayed up way past his regular bedtime working on.

Veemon, all tucked-into his cute little basket on the floor, opened his eyes late that night and saw Davis was still lying awake in bed reading. No, it wasn't a comic book, it was a large book called. _"Guide to Piano-playing"_

He almost had the nerve to ask Davis why he was reading that, but then again… he didn't really want to know, and just went back to sleep, but Davis stood awake learning as much as he could from the book.

All the finger movements, all the different key-types, sounds, and steps in playing a piano. He was up to something, but he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Especially, not Kari and the others.

Eventually, it had gotten a little late for him… so late in fact that he just dropped right off to sleep, letting his book hit the floor. He had done enough work for one night…. but there was still much more he needed to get done.


	3. Thinking back

**CHAPTER THREE **

Over the past week, a lot of students had begun making their movies and spotting their entries in the contest which was nearing closer, and closer every day.

Today however… Kari was studying for an exam in the library, and she was surprised to see Davis studying there too. She got a good peek at the book he was reading. It was called. _"Simple steps of singing"_

Kari thought why Davis would need a book like that. She heard him sing before to all kinds of pop-music, and when he sang, he had the voice of a fine male-star model.

She still was thinking about it, even when she went to the Digital world with the others to start working on their video for the festival.

Yolei had brought her father's camera to help them makes the first few scenes. Cody was even invited to help participate in the film making, accept Cody didn't like being in front of cameras.

"Awe, Come on, Cody… you're not shy are you?" asked Yolei.

Cody blushed a little, and tried to hide the fact that he was shy. "Look, I just don't want to do this, okay?!" he asked sternly.

"Sure.. whatever." Yolei said. "Boy, what a grouch."

"I heard that!"

Even though Cody didn't want to be in the picture, at least Armadillamon wanted to be, and this way Cody could _work_ the camera and stuff. He didn't like being shot at, but at least he did know a thing or tow about working cameras.

They shot as many of scenes as they could for their film, and by the end of the session, they all noticed Kari was just staring off into space. She hadn't even opened her soda yet.

"Uh, Kari?" Gatomon asked, but Kari didn't respond.

"Kari?"

"Ahem… If I may?" Hawkmon said as he snuck up behind Kari, and pulled the feather off his headband. He gently began to tickle her nose, until she sneezed!! Finally, she came to her senses. "What… where am I?"

"Kari… we're in the Digital world. Remember?" said Patamon.

Kari then realized she had been gazing off for a long time. "Sorry, I was thinking about Davis." she said. the others all stood silent in shock, and the she realized what she had just said. "I-I-I mean… today in the library…"

She told them about how she saw Davis studying earlier that day, and that stuck to everyone as odd. For they had been seeing Davis doing strange things all week.

TK saw him in the music room during class breaks. He seemed to have been practicing the grand-piano. It was only his first time playing, but he was already doing a few simple verses pretty good.

"But when I tried to ask him what was up… he just turned the other way and walked out." TK said.

Yolei was coming back from a lunch break, one afternoon, and accidentally bumped into Davis as they walked around the corner, and Davis' papers fell to the ground.

They helped him pick them up, and they asked what he was doing with all the papers, and he simply answered. _"Not much… just making a up a song."_

"We tried to ask him what it was about, but he just walked away from us saying _"You'll see… you'll see."_ Yolei said. "Weird much!"

Ken told them all he saw Davis carrying a huge _Bristol-board_ from art class with the Alphabet drawn in large letters and squares all across it. "I tried to ask him what it was for, but he just said he was busy, and he walked off."

Everyone was really starting to worry about Davis. He sure had been acting strange, and he wasn't telling anyone why. "You think he's sick?" asked Yolei. "This isn't like him to act this way at all."

Kari however thought it a little differently. She thought it was great that Davis was showing a few signs of change, it showed that he was growing up. She thought that was a good thing for him, only in some other ways she was getting worried about him.

She did think it wasn't right for him not to have a girlfriend at this point. Maybe he just had someone in mind, but wasn't up to teller her… _not likely._ Davis was usually never that shy about too much.

Kari was suddenly staring off into space again.

"Look." said Cody. "That's the second time she's zoned out." The others nodded in agreement, and all wondered exactly what Kari was thinking about.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis had been spending a lot of time in his room, alone. Even Veemon was starting to get worried about him now, but then again, he wasn't really complaining as he got to play with Davis' game-station.

Davis' older sister, Jun, who was home from college for the weekend was really getting worried about her brother. Sure they used to argue a lot, but he was still her brother, and she always loved him, and she even worried about him at times when he went of to that Digital place and fought off bad guys.

She always knew Davis would change one day, but never like this. He was acting more, mysterious, and strange, and lately, he had been losing interests in things he liked to talk about anymore.

She knocked on the door, and Davis opened it a crack. He looked pretty tired. "What is it, Jun?" he said deeply but calmly.

"You alright?" his sister asked.

"I'm fine… never been better."

"Then what are you doing in there? Come on, Davis."

Davis shook his head. "Nothing much." he said "Now, … I'm a little busy right now." and he shut the door gently leaving his sister all concerned and worried.

"What's he doing back there?" she said aloud. "Why does he have to act all creepy and stuff?"

…

Davis heard her and leaned his back against the door in despair. _"Oh, Jun… if you only knew why?"_ he thought to himself.

He went back to his computer where he was altering twenty-six digital-photos, he snapped of himself, and printing them out as dark and miserable looking pictures, and gluing them onto his Bristol-board.

As he continued his work, he accidentally clicked on a single hidden picture he had saved for years. It was a picture of him and Kari after he and his soccer team won the championship at school.

He smiled slightly, remembering that day well…

_The school was battling the Fukoma All-stars; A very powerful soccer team that won many championships for many years straight. Davis, as Captain of the team, and Ken as his co-captain… they spent night and day practicing. _

_They even went to the soccer-field when it was raining, or when there was potholes in the un-leveled grounds. This helped improved their speed and stamina, and even taught them new moves. _

_The game was tough, and the Fukoma players were ruthless in sparing no one from their mighty wrath, but finally, time ran out, the score was tied, 2 to 2… and Davis was given a penalty kick. _

_One shot… one chance left to win it all. The tension was mounting, and the fans were all quivering in their seats… finally in a very dramatic moment, Davis summoned up all the remains of his power, and kicked the ball hard… right past the goalie, and into the net. _

_The game was won! _

_The crowd went totally wild, and the team picked Davis up in victory celebration, cheering their heads off. **(Like on Armageddon when they finished the hole) **_

_Davis even got to be the first one to hold the huge golden trophy way up high for all the adoring fans to see, but what he really treasured the most… was when Kari hugged him tight in congrats to him. She even planted a kiss on his cheek. _

_Something he had been waiting for, for a long, long time._

Davis shook himself back to reality. _"No way Kari's going to want me, she never did before, why should she now?"_ he thought to himself. So he just went on with his work.


	4. Pondering thoughts

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Only a few more days before the festival, and all the entries were in. Even the Digi-destined's Digimon documentary.

The show would be held Friday evening after school, and the students were actually thrilled to be staying when they all would normally rather ditch school and start having their dose of weekend wackiness.

The students who were participating as the audience, were given a special ballet paper with each movie title that they were to check off and then drop off into a box. The movie hat got the most votes would win the first prize:…

An award in Creativity and Computer-skills, as well as a newly added $1,000 dollar gift certificate. To any store or place in town…. And that was one of the main reasons the students all entered…. Just wanting to get their hands on that prize.

Pamphlets of what movies would be seen were already passed out, and who submitted them, and finally, the others could see. "Davis has his own movie?" Yolei asked. "Well that would explain why he's been so busy lately." added TK.

"Yeah… but what kind of movie do you suppose he made?" Ken asked.

Nobody could quite tell, for the past weeks, Davis had been working harder, and looking more mysterious than ever. Sure they could tell he had a rough week at school…

Bullies, slapping him form behind, or throwing stuff at him. Girls laughing at him even more, and just looking for way to try and get him in trouble. It seemed the only people who cared about were the others and TK's girlfriend, Mina…

…but that was only half of it.

Davis had been seen gathering more props. Such as candles, small flowers, and one beautiful rose in a white vase… and he had also been staying after school in the music room, working on his video, but no one was allowed to disturb him. So no one quite knew just what he was up to.

"I'll go talk to him." Kari offered. Everyone began gawking at her with strange, confused expressions. "Well, why not?" she replied. "One of us has to go and talk to him, it may as well be me." and she walked away.

She really wanted to speak to Davis and figure out what was bugging him so much, but she herself was also confused at why she just offered to go herself like that? _"I mean… I am worried about the way he's acting, and I just want to know why."_

…or was there something else crawling through her mind? Was there something she wasn't convinced of yet, or something she just didn't realize for a long time, until now?

She shook her head back down to Earth and stayed focused on her main task.

She found Davis walking up the street with his props in a bag, and he still had that mysterious expression on his face. She finally had her chance to catch up to him when he stopped at the _"Don't-Walk"_ sign.

"Davis? Hey, Davis…"

Davis looked around, and he was somewhat both happy and sad by Kari's presence. "Hey… what's happening?" he said to her in a somewhat more happier tone… but Kari could still feel his bummed-out emotions.

Kari asked him if it was okay if she walked home with him. "I need to ask you something?"

Davis almost wasn't sure if that was a good or bad idea, but then again, he always had wanted to walk Kari home loads of times, but never thought he'd get his chance. So he let her walk with him.

They didn't seem to talk much, as neither of them knew what to say too each other, as if they were too shy, or something big was on their minds… but finally, Davis broke the silence with… "So, what did you want to ask me, anyways?"

Kari almost thought it was kind of a dumb question to ask, but… "Davis...?" she asked. Do you… like… you know…" she paused. "…Have any thoughts on finding a girlfriend?"

Davis stopped dead in his tracks, making Kari stop where she was too. "Why would you ask that?" he asked softly.

Kari had to hurry and think of something say before she made herself look silly. "Well… I just wanted to know. Like… do you have anyone in mind?"

Davis shook his head. "Nah… I don't." he answered sadly. "Besides… who in their right mind would want to go out with me now these day anyway, when about two-thirds of the whole school is against me?"

Kari knew he had a point. It wasn't fair that Davis kept getting picked on or teased at school. Maybe… even she realized that she sometimes went a little too far with her "Make him Jealous" thing.

"Hey… cheer up, the festival's in a few days… I can't wait to see what you're movie is."

Davis suddenly looked all tensed up, and he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oh, maybe you are… but I trust you…" he said. "… you might not like it much."

Kari couldn't understand how she could not like a movie. "Oh well… I'll see you to tomorrow at school." she said as she walked away. "Bye."

Davis waved to her until she was out of sight, and then felt mighty low. His inner voice was arguing with his thoughts. _"That was your chance you idiot! Why didn't you tell her?!"_

"_Who am I kidding? She's not into me, she's worried about me, and that's all. Even if she was… Expose her: A beautiful girl whom I've had crush on for so long… to my all-consuming despair? I don't think so."_

He was still wrapped up in his own thoughts that night as he worked on his film.

_Veemon did all the filming, and Davis promised him all the candy bars he could eat, now it was just a matter of altering the film to make it look better._

He still didn't believe that Kari was actually into him, although she was acting very concerned towards him, and she did want to walk home with him earlier. "No." he said to himself. "Don't go there yet, man."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Gatomon was already fast asleep in her basket, but Kari was lying awake in bed arguing with her own thoughts…

"_What's gotten into Davis… why is acting all gloomy, and sad all the time? More importantly… why am I still thinking about him?"_

She pondered over her thoughts for a while. _"Maybe… am I… No."_ she thought. _"Besides… he said he had no interest in dating anyways."_

…but then she began to wonder… did Davis really mean that, or was he just lying to try and keep something from her?


	5. Showtime

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Friday, after school, and the students were already piling into the small theater that was built into the school. The film festival was about to begin.

The Dig destined and their Digimon, some in their in training forms had front row seats. Those who had made movies weren't allowed to vote as was feared they may give an unfair advantage in voting for the winning movie.

Still, they were given seats so they could see the screen with a perfect view. Even though Cody wasn't a student from the high school, he was still part of the movie makings, so he was invited as a special guest.

"My gosh, this is so exciting, my feathers are tickled-pink." Poramon chirped.

"But, Poramon, you're feathers are always pink." chuckled Upamon.

"Take it easy, you-two… they're about to start the first film." said Kari, but then she looked up and saw Davis and Veemon come down the aisle to their reserved seat. Demi-Veemon almost couldn't sit still. "Ooh… I can't wait for them to show our movie, Davish." he cooed. Davis smiled, he too couldn't wait for them to show it.

On the way in, he was teased and ridiculed about winning first prize from more bullies, and mean-girls…but Davis didn't really make his film to win and all. He just wanted everyone see something important. Something really, really big.

Kari couldn't stop staring towards Davis and trying work out what he was being so secretive about. "Hey, Kari… you okay?" asked TK.

Kari snapped out of her trance. "Oh, sorry…" she said. "No, no… I'm okay." she claimed, but the others weren't convinced. Kari had been acting just as strange as Davis had.

She had been worrying about him like the others, and yet she was the only one of them all to actually wanting to talk to him. They all had pretty darn good feeling they knew what was on Kari's mind… but thought it be best not to push her.

This was something she'd just have to deal with all on her own.

Finally, the theater quieted down, and the lights dimmed-down as the principal walked up onto the stage and welcomed everyone to the _Obadaia-high Film festival._

"We've received quite a few entries." the man said. "Entries that will be shown one at a time, and then it will be up to each of you to decide which of the films is the best. The video with the most votes wins first prize."

"So without further ado, let the films begin!!" The audience cheered wildly, and then the first film was ready to start… it was called. _"Fiddler on the Goof."_

It was starring one of the more nerdy students at school, who managed to get his revenge on a bully, beating on him. The young man was playing the segments of _Scottish-Jig_ on his violin, while sitting on a cage with the bully trapped inside.

Fiddler on the Goof? Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The nerdy-kid felt like he did a good job, while the bully felt totally embarrassed. The film ended, and everyone applauded.

Several different films were shown…

Some were musicals. Some were documentaries. Even some fictional takes with special effects and cool stunts. There was even on particular film that was guaranteed not to win. It was made by some of the biggest bullies in school… as strong as they were, they were not that smart.

Their film was merely just altered scenes from other films, showing them as the main stars. The other students in the audience were shaking their heads, sticking out their tongues…

"Oh, honestly."

"Pure egotism!"

"Nuff' Said."

_**(Heh… Even I never did a presentation so dumb as that)**_

…and when the film ended, you can bet those guys got Booed at! Even when they stood up and said mean things, that only made the audience boo even louder, and even through bits of paper.

The next film was about to begin. "Hey, it's our film." Gatomon cried cheerfully, but softly. "Ooh… this is going to be so great." added Patamon.

The title of the film was: _"Digimon. The musical."_

The film stared with TK in the opener…

"_The Digital world; it's just some sort of high-tech video game, filled with data. It's an entirely real place, with more than meets the eye." _

"_Hi… I'm Takeru Takashi, and what your about to see, is full documentary about me and some of my friends as we take you deep into the Digital-World."_

As the film progressed, TK and the gang, _except for Davis…_ went around explain of how the Digital World contained all the basic elements of the real world, and how it also affected the real-world.

There were even shots, of all the different kinds of Digimon. Good types, dark ones, and then came the fun bit… as their Digimon, in their baby-forms aligned for their song and dance.

_**(Starts out like the Simpson's song: THE JOCKEYS)**_

_**(All)**_

_We are the Digimon, we're as small as can be_

_We live in the Digi-world for everyone to see_

_**(They play around)**_

_**(Poyomon)**_

_We're friendly and nice, and we love to play_

_**(Nyaramon)**_

_and we'd love to be your friends, in each and every way._

_**(Tsubumon)**_

_But all is not what it seems in Digi-Town_

_**(Pururumon)**_

_There are many great dangers making us frown!_

_**(Sorry, can't think of what else to use)**_

As the song continued, there were a few dramatization battles, that explained about Digimon-forms, levels, and all kinds of attacks, by the end of the song… the Digi-destined Digimon had won the battle, and saved the day.

The music changed for a heroic ending… with Magna-Angemon signing in a hard opera-voice in a parody of the HMS-Pinafore while the others stood behind him saluting.

_**(Magna-Angemon)**_

_-For all to know, and cherish  
Let the evil fall and perish.   
for we Digimon, our partners and friends…_

_We will fight to the biii-iii-iiiter o-o-o-or END!!_

Everyone waved good-bye, and the film was over. The audience seemed to be cheering the best that they had all night. That movie was excellent.

Davis and Demiveemon applauded too. "Yeah, way to go guys." Davis complimented. "That sure was shomthing." added Demiveemon. _**(Don't you just love his cute little accent, though I'm not sure he ever spoke like that for real)**_

Kari giggled. "Thanks Davis… that was sweet of you to say." And she planted a kiss on his cheek. Davis stood right where he was blushing slightly. Then he shook himself back down the Earth.

"Hmm, mm… thanks Kari." he said softly to her, and she smiled back at him.

When they turned back to watch the other movies being shown they found themselves all confused and puzzled. _"Why did Kari just kiss me like that. She only did it once because I won the soccer game, and… now she just said thanks?"_

Kari herself was pondering over her thoughts. _"It wasn't anything that big, I just thanked him for a compliment."_ But now she was really starting to see the light. _"Oh, no… it probably is true… but how can I tell him?" _


	6. Davis' film

_**Note:**_

_**Davis' movie is similar tot hat of the SESAME STREE CASBLANCA parody.**_

_**I know it may look a little emo to show all the pictures of Davis, but it was the best I could think of… how, and where else was Davis supposed to get 26 pictures to use at such short notice anyways?**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

More and more films were shot, and lots of musicals were seen. Even AMV's dubbed over with great pop-songs. Those were the kinds of flick a lot of the students wish they had done.

Up until now there were only a few movies left. "What's up next?" asked Yolei.

"They're showing _my movie_ next." Davis answered.

"So we were right." TK said. "You _we're_ making a movie all along."

Davis nodded, and that was one of the main reasoned he couldn't be a-part of their movie. The rules for the festival were: only_ one entry per student._ Which meant Davis could go one way or the other, but not both.

"So what's your movie about anyways?" asked Gatomon.

Davis looked all grim and bummed. "Well… let's just say… it's not fictional, or anything like that." he said.

Demi-Veemon nodded in agreement. "He'sh not joking." he said.

The principal then announced. "Our next entry is from…" he stopped when he realized. "From… _Daisuke Motomiya?_ Hmm… oh well, Uh… enjoy."

A lot of the students began exchanging rude comments, or sarcasm about Davis' film.

"Boy this ought to be good."

"Yeah… good enough to puke on."

…but Davis was silently thinking to himself. _"This is it… this is where all those weeks of working pay off. Let's see what they think about this."_

The lights dimmed, and the films title card began. Demi-Veemon was narrating the intro as a disembodied, deep, dark voice…

"_Welcome to another presentation of true shtoriesh. The following ish all true, non-fictional. Tonight, we present Davish Motomiya in his newest presentation… "The Alphabet of Deshpair."_

"_**The Alphabet of Despair"**_ : It was filmed in black and white, and the first thing everyone saw was a _single rose_, in a_ small vase_, on a window-sill next to a burning candle.

The outsides show a light raining evening, with soft breezes blowing at the tulle-curtains. Then… they all heard the sounds of a _Grand-Piano_ being played, and then someone singing a very deep, and bitter song.

The room began to rotate, and everyone was almost shocked to see… _it was Davis._

…

_**(Davis playing the piano)**_

_**(Davis)**_

_-You must remember this,_

_an 'S' is just an 'S'_

_A 'Y' is just a 'Y'_

_The fundamental things apply…_

_To the Al-pha-be-e-et of Despa-a-a-a-air_

_**(The camera changes it's view of the dark room )**_

_-And you will always see,_

_It goes from 'A' to 'Z'_

_On that you may rely_

_The world will always know you're a prisoner…_

_Of the Al-pha-be-e-et of Despa-a-a-a-air._

…

Davis… looking very, very depressed, kept on playing and looked up at the camera.

…

"_Hi… I'm Davis."_ he spoke in a soft, depressed tone. _"I'll bet you're wondering what I mean when I say that the alphabet is filled with despair, and all that stuff…"_

The camera then viewed over a large Bristol-board, illuminated in the light. It was a large alphabet with pictures of Davis in each of the boxes showing him feeling different things.

"_Well… I'm not sure any of you will understand… but it's been in me for so long, I just have to tell you how I feel."_

He kept on playing the piano, and the picture began viewing each letter and picture, one at a time, up close. Fading in, and out from one to the next, and Davis recited them all as they went along.

"_A…is for Agony." __**(Davis clutching his heartbroken chest.)**_

"_B…is for Bitter." __**(Davis standing in the rain)**_

"_C…is Contempt." __**(Davis sitting in an small metal tub)**_

"_D…is for Doom." __**(Davis holding a wilted rose)**_

"_E…is Eternal Doom."__** (Davis, lying flat on the floor)**_

"_F… is Forgotten." __**(Davis sitting on a bench, alone)**_

"_And G… is for Gruesome." __**(Davis, on all fours, covered in mud)**_

…

The people in the audience could hardly put the film into words.

"Can you believe it?"

"Yeah. The guy has feelings."

Davis could hear those comments, and he smiled softly.

…

"_H…is for Hopeless." __**(Davis looking Clutching his head in shame)**_

"_I…is Isolation." __**(Davis in a jail cell)**_

"_J… is for Junk heap."__** (Davis wearing rags)**_

"_K… is for Kicked out." __**(Davis being pointed at to leave)**_

"_L…is Loneliness." __**(Davis walking down the street, alone)**_

"_M…is for Misery." __**(Davis threatening to slash his wrist)**_

"_N…is for Nothingness." __**(Davis, doing nothing)**_

"_O… is for Oblivion." __**(Davis, falling off a cliff)**_

"_And P… is for Pain." __**(Davis clutching his head in throbbing pain)**_

…

The others and their Digimon never saw anything like this before. "Man… Davis sure knows how to feel pain." TK said.

"Savagely honest… and tender… why it's if he has the soul of a poet." said Ken. All this made him remember of his dark times, and his deep woe after he was relieved of his evilness.

Yolei had tears in her eyes, and almost mistook Pururumon for a hankie.

…

"_Q… is Quadruple the Pain" __**(Davis being zapped)**_

"_R…is for Rot." __**(Davis looking dehydrated)**_

"_S…is for Sorrow." __**(Davis with his head lying in his arms on a table, and a tear in his eye)**_

"_T…is for Terror." __**(Davis sleeping in bed with painful expression)**_

"_U… is Unbearable." __**(Davis kicking a soda-can)**_

"_V… is the Vastness." __**(Davis looking out to sea)**_

"_W…is Worthless." __**(Davis stretching out his empty pockets)**_

"_X… is X'ed-out" __**(A "No-Davis" sign)**_

"_Y…is a Yell of fear." __**(Davis looking frightened)**_

"_And Z… is for Zoom, back to the beginning" __**(Davis falling through spiral swirls)**_

The camera went back to Davis….

"_See what I mean."_ he said sadly. _"You always will have feelings, as you are a human being… but once you become trapped… there's no way out."_

He sighed heavily, and began reciting the alphabet again, and as he reached up to 'G' he rested his head down as the picture blacked out.

The picture lit up again to the sound of a rooster crowing.

The audience could tell, despite the black and white picture, that it was morning, and the sun was barely shining into the room. All the candles had gone out, and the rose in the window… all except for one of its petals had withered off.

Davis, looking really beat, shook himself awake. His voice sounded a little hoarse, as if he had been playing all night. _"See what I mean?"_ he asked in his hoarse voice. _"It got a-hold of me… don't let it get you too."_

He turned back to the piano, began playing his song again, and very slowly and hoarsely reciting the alphabet again, as the camera slowly zoomed towards the rose in the window…

_**(Music plays)**_

"_Ugh… A…B… C… D… E…F…"_

_**(Davis' voice over)**_

_-And you will always see,_

_It goes from 'A' to 'Z'_

_On that you may rely_

_The world will always know you're a prisoner…_

_Of the Al-pha-be-e-et of Despa-a-a-a-air._

"… _Y… Z!!! Uhn…"_

No one could see Davis now, but last final notes played the, as the last rose petal withered away… _**"THE END"**_

…

The whole audience leapt up from heir seats applauding and rooting. Yolei even blew her nose with a tissue she had brought. "Wow… that was so beautiful." she cried.

Ken, and Leafmon smiled and wiped the tears from their eyes. _"Amazing, truly amazing." _Ken thought.

Davis smiled sadly. _"Looks like I did it."_ he thought to himself, but then he noticed. "Hey… where did Kari go?" he asked.

"I think she left." said Gatomon. "But she just said she was getting a breath of air."

Davis suddenly got the sick feeling maybe he overdid it a little. "I'm going to go find her." I said.

"But, Davish." called Demi-Veemon.

"I'll be back." Davis called back to him, but no way the others were going to miss this. So they all cheekily agreed to follow him, and see what happened.


	7. Despair and Desire

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was dark outside, as the sun had already set…

Kari was sitting by a fountain with tears in her eyes. Davis' movie was so bitter-sweet, and depressing, it was piercing her in the heart, and head. She never knew Davis had it in him to make such beautiful works.

"_He has changed… and so have I."_ she thought.

She began thinking back to the old days when Davis was the guy she remembered…

_Always getting into trouble. Losing his cool so easily. Going around boasting how great he was, and even treating Kari as if she was "His girl"._

_She remember how she even gave Davis a piece of her mind when he was badmouthing about his older Jun, without even hearing the bit where he and his sister never really got along._

_Out of all that… Davis was still okay guy then. Just like Tai, brave, strong, graceful, maybe obnoxious, but… he did so many wonderful things for everyone._

_Never giving up when all hope seemed lost. Being the only one of them to actually give Ken a chance after his evil way were through… and even inspiring everyone to believe in, and follow their dreams._

Kari sighed softly to herself with a sad smile on her face. For all those reasons, deep down Kari knew she liked him, but now these days… he wasn't the same guy everyone knew anymore.

He wasn't as boastful, or his old hot-shot self… but instead, he was more understanding, and more gentle. Many bullies picked on his, and even gave a few bruises when he wasn't looking… and he never once did anything in his defence.

No raising his fists, no insults… not even reporting it to the principal… _of course that was one thing that hadn't changed about him, and that was blowing whistles like that._

… and just now, with the aid of his movie, he proved that deep down he was a real passionate and sensitive guy, and he could respect other peoples feelings as he said in his movie; _"We are humans… we have feelings that can be broken."_

Kari hung her head low letting her tears splash on the stone. "How could I have been so blind?" she cried softly to herself…

Ever since her ex-boyfriend moved away two years ago, she didn't think she was up to dating anyone again, but in reality, she had been trying to convince herself if there really was some other guy out there for her… and now she knew for a fact there was.

"_But, how… how do I tell him?"_ she thought to herself.

She was suddenly snapped out of her trance when she saw a Kleenex being offered to her by Davis. "You should dry your eyes Kari… you know I hate seeing you cry." he said to her tenderly.

Kari sniffled, dried her eyes, and blew her nose. Davis could see she was feeling a little better. "So… the gig is out." he said "My movie was that good?"

Kari sniffled again, and nodded. "It's the single most beautiful thing I ever heard and saw." she said. "But… I have to know… why did you make such a depressing film."

Davis had a feeling someone was going to ask him that, having the feeling that he did it more than just showing people he had feelings. The film did mean he was all depressed and bitter, but why?

Davis sighed sadly and walked a few paces away from her. "It's because I don't fell like I have anything to live for." he said sadly.

Kari felt almost shocked that he would say anything like that… but Davis went on explain how everything that had been happening to him so far was making feel hurt, betrayed, and most of all … _alone._

He helped save the world countless times over. Even risking his own life for the success of the battles, and still people treated him wrongfully. Bullies beating on him, girls trying to get him in trouble…

Davis felt like no hero at all. People didn't give him a chance, they still treated him bad… "And worst of all… I don't think I'll find anyone special to call my own." He sighed.

Kari bolted upright. "No." she snapped. "Stop that!"

Davis turned around to face her. "What?"

Kari decided it was now or never. "Davis… the others know you don't deserve this… even I do." she replied. "Maybe I went a little overboard in teasing you with TK, but… I've finally realized you do have sensitive feelings."

Davis never heard anyone admit that before, and of all people… _Kari._

"Davis… I'm worried about you. I've been worrying about you everyday. This all being depressed isn't good for you, and its partially my fault."

Davis shook his head. "No, Kari. It isn't."

"Yes it is!" Kari snapped, Davis winced a little. "It's my fault that I flirted with TK just to make you jealous, when all this time, I should've told you something a long time ago."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what… exactly?"

Kari walked right up to him. _"This."_ and she brought her lips onto his. At first Davis was shocked, but unable to feel anything else at the moment other than this wonderful sensation and feeling he had been waiting for all his life… he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

When they finally separated, Davis had almost forgotten how to speak. He didn't know what to say or do, all he could do right now was feel his insides changing… from cold and dark… to warm and comforting.

"Kari…" he asked her softly as he gently creased her cheek with his hand. "You mean you…"

Kari nodded. "Yes." she whispered. The smiled at each other and then Davis gently took her into his arms and they shared another soft embrace.

The others, who were standing behind the tress and bushes all along watching them, they couldn't help but "Aww…"

Nyaramon and Demi-Veemon even smiled at each other.

…

_**Next week**_…

Another Friday after school, and all the students were gathered in the theater again for the announcing of the prizes. "Well, everyone… the votes are in, and once again the art of debating is full of surprises." said the principal.

"In third place, we have… _Fiddler on the goof."_

The crowd applauded, and the nerdy-kid who filmed the movie was given a _third place_ trophy. While the bully, as extra punishment for his beating on the kid was sentenced to one month suspension.

"In second place…" the Principal announced. _"Digimon, the musical."_

The crowd applauded even wilder as TK and his gang stood up. Davis even smiled at Kari, and she smiled at him back.

Since it was TK's movie, they all decided he was the one who deserved the trophy. At least they wouldn't have to fight over who got it, and when they got it.

"Way to go, TK." Tokomon cooed.

TK smiled, "Well, thanks… but I couldn't have done without all your help." He said to the others. Davis even shook his hand in congrats, despite the fact he had no help in the movie.

"And now… the moment of truth." the Principal announced. A tenses drum roll began to play as spot lights danced all over the audience. "In first-place… the winner of the grand prize is…"

The audience all leant forward. Some of them sweated a little, and crossed their fingers as the principal pulled out the card from the envelope. _"Daisuke Motomiya… for the Alphabet of Despair."_

The lights shone on a surprised Davis and the crowd cheered their loudest and wildest. Kari and Demi-Veemon hugged Davis tightly. Then Davis got up and walked down to the stage, slapping hands with everyone as he passed.

He accepted his _first-place_ trophy, his award for creativity, and computer graphics… and his gift certificate. Then he stood up to the podium to say a few words.

"Thank you, everyone." he said proudly. "We are all humans, and we all have feelings. Those feeling scan be hurt, and there are feelings held deep within each of us just waiting to be seen… but today I learned of something else…"

"That I have a newly-found gift to share with the world. I promise you all… this is the start of something totally new. From now on, there's a new Davis in town. Understanding, helpful, and caring."

Everyone applauded wildly as Davis waved to everyone, however, eh took a moment to gaze up at where he was sitting before, and his eyes met Kari's. He could see her smiling at him, and he winked at her from all the way down at the stage.

He held his trophy up high for all to see.


	8. The Alphabet of Love

**EPILOGUE**

After the festival was over, and the days went by, Davis was no longer being treated as badly as he was before. People actually were nice to him. Bullies quit picking on him, girls stopped teasing him… you name it.

It had been at least a couple of weeks since he was feeling low down in despair, as it all seemed to have faded. Especially now that he and Kari we're dating now.

Davis felt so glad to finally have the chance he had been waiting for such a long time, but keeping his word, he didn't exactly boast about it or act like a big shot.

He did however write up a new alphabet song, just for Kari. "Play it again, Davis." She asked sweetly as she sat on top of the piano. "For me?"

Her boyfriend smiled, and then began playing the new song he called. _"The Alphabet of Love."_

_**(In the tune to the real Casablanca song: AS TIME GOES BY)**_

_**(Davis**_

_-You must remember this_

_An 'S' is just and 'S'. _

_A 'Y' is just a 'Y'_

_The fundamental things apply_

_To the Alphabet of love._

_-And you will always see,_

_It goes from A to Z_

_On that you can rely_

_The world will always know your bound_

_By the Alphabet of love._

_-A is "Affection" B is "Beauty"_

_C "Concealing" D is Dearly"_

_E is "Everything…you are to me"_

_F is "Forever" and G "Good times"_

_It's all as simple as can be._

_-And H is "Happiness" _

_and three woods may be this,_

_but "I love you" is I_

_J is the "Jitters" I get from you_

_In the Alphabet of love._

_**(Piano solo as Davis merely recites the next letters.)**_

"_K is a Kiss"_

"_L is Loving you."_

"_M is what you mean to me."_

"_N means nothing more."_

"_O is Only you."_

"_And P… is perfection"_

Kari smiled, and giggled softly.

_**(Davis)**_

_-Q means you're my "Queen"_

_R is "Really what I mean"_

_And S is what I "See in you"_

_T is all tears, my U for "Unbarring Fears"_

_For if you leave me, then I'm blue._

_-But V "Violets" there are_

_and W is "Wonders by far"_

_X can't "X-out" on the heart._

_Y and Z means "You Zoom" right back to the start_

_of the alphabet of love._

_**(It's true)**_

_And the world will always know you're bound_

_To the alphabet of… Loo-o-o-o-v-e._

Davis and Kari shared a soft kiss. "You flatter me, Dasiuke."

"And you inspire me, Hikari."

_**THE END**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I wrote this fic to show everyone, that things can change. (Though I don't like change as it costs me what I hold dear in real life)**_

_**Davis can have a passionate side… a dark side… even an evil side. We are the makers of the Digimon stuff that we wished to see but never got to cuz it never existed.**_

_**We didn't see them growing up for 25 years… so we can pretty much assume bold new possibilities in any category, and surely no one can argue with that.**_

_**Out of Character… and new sides of characters are okay to do, and no one can decide for you how to write… only you can.**_


End file.
